


So Much in Common

by Michaelstories95



Category: Tales of Zesteria, Zesteria Ships
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: A year after Sorey finishes his purification of Heldaf, and recovers from the long time of suspended animation, he travels to meet the last of his friends Alisha. and gets a pleasant surprise.





	So Much in Common

Nothing can show you of how much you loved your frineds like being held in a state of mid death for a full year. After I woke up I could barely feel my body, but somehow i was able to make it back to Elysia. Everyone back home took care of me, and helped me to recover and regain my strength, as well as cut my hair that somehow grew to my knees. Sadly that recovery took another year of time, and man was it difficult, i think i could understand how babies feel when they begin to start walking. I think the villagers might have took their anger of gramps death on me unknwongingly. Either way i can't be thankful enough for the help with getting back to travel shape, and doing it within a year was an amazing accomplishment. 

After my training was over i ran into Zaveid of all people first, and in Elysia right as i was about to leave. Apparently he has been going back and forth from the city to check on if i was awake or not yet. After spending a whole day and night partying and celebrating my return, Zaveid told me about Mikleo's whereabouts, a ruin outside of Glavein Basin, and I headed straight there. After finding the place i was completely blown away by what I discovered, Mikleo the same height as me (and i grew about five inches), and Edna who had grown as well but in more ways than one. She looked about twenty, grew about four inches taller, and um her figure became a lot more curvey. Another big surprise was that the two were in a relationship, granted the two always bickered liked a married couple but i never would of imagined they would get together, but its still amazing and exciting to see. thankfully the two act the same with each other, Mikleo makes a remark, then Edna says something that starts a back and forth arguement with each other. after a full day with those goofs, they told me about a rumor that Rose was a little ways out from Marlind. After we went our seperate ways and i happened upon the Sparrowfeathers new hideout, I recieved a very Scattered Bones welcome with Rose almost sticking her dagger through my neck. After she confirms I'm me and not a ghost haunting her, she was very estatic to see me. That night she told about the growth of Sparrowfeathers, how she adopted a young girld she saved form bandits, and how the Scattered Bones havent needed to accept many jobs in the past year. After, the hours of listening and laughing to the updates delivered in a very Rose manner, she told me about how she just ran into Lailah who has been roaming the contient for a year, near Pendrago. After making my way to the city of Pendrago and running into Sergei, who has become the top ranking knight of Rolance and has gotten married with a child on the way. Man oh man, the feast he threw for my return was insanely huge. At the end of it I could've been rolled out the building, but i was able to take some of the food with me and move on to run into Lailah singing right outside the city. When i saw her looking exactly the same and almost choking me and drowning me to death with her hug and tears. We spent hours going over everything that she saw while travelling, the kids who were able to see her, the people who were moving into a positive light because of our joruney, and the amount of help that's been done because of the interactions we've had with so many towns, and it honestly made me cry like a little kid. I mean, everyone told me about how much we attributed to the countries of Rolance and Hyland, but for some reason hearing from Lailah, the women who gave me the power to start the journey of the shepard, it was like having your parent tell you what you did was right, and it was successful i guess. After my own tear show Lailah told me about everything Alisha was up to, and I was amazed by everything she was doing and making happen even when I was out completely blew me away. I always knew she was amazing, so strong and straight forward in how she handled so many things, the way she would hear everybody out intsead of forcing her ideas on others, the way her energy helped so many people out and gave people hope is just spectacular. Oddly, Lailah made sure to stress that Alisha wasnt in any type of marriage engagement, I mean i didnt say anything about it and i didnt get why she kept laughing about how i looked when she told me. Then she told me about how she's been pretty much locked in Ladylake due to the new relief orginazation and another group that's been working with Rolance to build a whole new city. After I got to the border of Hyland and made my way to Ladylake, I took a second to relax and wash myself at a lake close to the city limits, then i heard a sound of shifts in the water.

"Who's there!?" I yell to make sure to startle whoever is there.

"State who you are first since you asked first!" A female voice says.

"Look I'm just here clean myself, I mean you no harm ok?"

"Ok, my apologies for the hostilites, I am doing the same then heard the movement of water and was checking to make sure it wasn't someone dangerous." 

"Wait, you believe me just off of that only? That's pretty trusting for a stranger."

"I could retort that you have dropped all hostile feelings towards me, have you underestimated me because you now know I am a woman?"

"WHAT!? NO, ITS JUST UH, UM.."

The girl chuckles in a familar manner then says, "Please, relax. I am only jesting with you, I apologize again good sir, please enjoy the rest of your time."

As I'm about to thank the woman i hear her fall while walking away and rush to help her, then i find myself in a very uncomfortable situation. 

"Ali-ALISHA!?" I yell surprised to find my first human friend half submerged in the lake, and very naked.

"SOR-SOREY IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!!" She says almost raising out of the lake, until she realizies her state of dress. "OH MY GOSH, PLEASE LOOK AWAY IF YOU WILL!!"

"Sorry, um, hold on I have a towel right here for you can use." I say while turning to get the towel, but I when i turn around again Alisha was just getting up and i saw just how much she had grown in a certain aspect. "WHOA SORRY!" I say while handing her the towel.

"O, UH THANK YOU!" She takes the towel and rushes off to get dressed.

When i go to put my shirt back on I find it being taken away by a fox, I would of chased it but i could tell it had a bunch of holes and scratches on it. So I just went back to check on Alisha.

"Alisha are you all right, you didnt twist your ankle or anything did you?" I ask while visually checking to make sure she's ok.

"Yes I am-SOREY!? WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?" She screams while looking away from me, and blushhing.

"Oh, well uh this fox ran off with it, and I dont have a backup shirt. Although it is weird that i travel with one shirt." I say, but before i go off into a debating world Alisha started lectureing me.

"Sorey you can not walk around with your bare chest exposed, and you must always have a contingency ready for any situation."

"Yeah but I dont know anyone who has a backup set of clothing for foxes stealing them. Do you have a backup set of clothes and armour?" 

"Huh? Well, I uh usually have a spare shirt, but my armour is special so not really. Let's change the subject, when did you come back?"

"A year ago, but i had to go through a lot of training after I made it back too Elysia. It was hard, and the villagers really put me through the ringer, but there was a good result of that training." I say while looking at my body.

"It certainly is very good results" ALisha says then quickly shifts her gaze, and I kind of feel my chest tighten. "I mean it's good to see you in such good shape. Honestly after seeing where you were, i didnt know the next time, or if i would ever see you again. I really belived for awhile that you would never come back, and i found that terrifying." 

"Yeah, I know the feeling, I thought for a long time about everyone, the way i met everyone, the time we spent together, all the things that happened on the journey, it kept going through my head." 

"Oh, its nice to hear that. I'm glad you were able to think back on your adventures with everyone." Alisha says looking down and a little sad.

"Alisha you know I mean you as well right?" I say and that makes her snap back to me. "Remeber Alisha, you were the first human i ever met. The first human i ever talked too. The first human I hunted with. The first human I helped. Alisha, you started my journey. Going to save you from a helion is what started my journey, thanks too you Alisha I became the Shepard. To be honest, when you went off on your own it really hurt, it felt like i losing an old friend and I only knew you for about a month. Even while you were gone i worried about you, all the dangers around you and when that general said you were imprisoned I couldn't even think for awhile. When I saw you again, I couldn't believe how happy i was to see you. Honestly Alisha, if i could do this journey over and change only one thing, it would be that you could of been right by my side through the whole thing." 

After saying all that, I made two realizations. One: I had started crying, and I didn't even know when it started, and Two: I love this woman in front of me. From the tip of hair, to the bottom of her foot. Alisha opened my world, and she showed me the puriest form of human beings, and that there was someone out there just like me. Not to mention she still looks beautiful even with similar tears like mine rolling down her face. 

"Sorey, I never would of thought the feelings I had were being felt too, and by someone who I felt was so much like me in many ways. When I found out i was causing you to lose your sight, and the decsion I had to make to leave the journey was so hard. It hurt so much and I hated it. Being away from Lailah and her wisdom. Not seeing Mikleo and Edna's bickering and how funny it always was. Then when i got to travel with everyone again, but you weren't there and Rose wouldn't tell me what happened to you and it drove up the wall completely. Then to see where you were and to finally hear what happened, it tore me apart, but it did help me to move forward with the mission I said I would complete with the opportunity you provided. While I was working with Sergei he teased me all the time about how I reacted about the fake marriage between you and Rose. Then I figured out why it hurt so much, its because i love you Sorey." Alisha says between her tears, and makes me almost go blind with tears.

All i can at this point is grab this beautiful woman of my dreams in my arms, hug her tight, and tell her. "I love you too Alisha."


End file.
